


Quicker Than A Ray Of Light

by Zyxst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hugging, Kissing, OFC - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Pietro Is A Dad, Pietro Maximoff Feels, child character, toddler antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Pietro gets surprise from his toddler daughter.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Quicker Than A Ray Of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day!

Sofia Patrice Maximoff continually slapped the palms of her tiny hands against the StarkPad's screen all the while chanting, "Da Da Da Da Da." The broad, joyful smile on her father's face served only to encourage his little princessa to chant louder. "DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA!!"

"Papa's coming, Princessa," Pietro cooed when his baby girl paused for a breath.

Her eyed widened. "Da?" She grabbed at his image excitedly.

"I'm not far, Princessa," he teased, grinning as she leaned closer. Pietro could see the sparkle of her blue eyes - his eyes - and the pinkness of her lips as they parted in anticipation. The open doorway into the communal kitchen was to his right. He gave his daughter a challenging look via the video call, singing, "Princessa, Papa's going to get you!" then ending the call.

"NO!" she cried angrily.

Pietro popped into the doorway, dropping down in a squat with arms open wide and crying out, "SOFIA!"

Her head snapped up when she heard his voice. Her face lit up. "DA DA!" With a small bit of struggling, she pushed herself to her feet and held her arms out to him.

Pietro was knocked on his ass with an armful of cuddly, squirmy toddler planting sloppy kisses on his mouth and cheeks. He tucked her against his chest, stroking her wispy blonde hair. Her little arms wrapped around his neck as she settled into her papa's chest and the warm puffs of her breath tickled his beard. He gently pressed a loving kiss to his daughter's crown.

He definitely didn't see this coming.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't get it, Sofia has Pietro's speed ability. That's going to be fun when she hits the stage of 'running away from Mommy and Daddy is FUN!'.


End file.
